The Differences of Siblings
by The Avid Musician
Summary: Paris and Hector have two cousins: Briseis and Astra, and they could not be more different. One is idealistic and naive whilst the other is cynical and disillusioned. Differences are vastly important but not so much as similarities. Achilles/ OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Differences of Siblings**

**ATTENTION: THIS IS NOT AN ACHILLES/BRISEIS STORY! THIS IS AN ACHILLES/OC STORY!**

Disclaimer: I do not own_ Troy _or _The Iliad, _though I sincerely wish I did.

**Chapter One**

The sun rose over the Aegean, making the water sparkle and scintillate in all its glory. A ship landed that day in Troy, and with it the spirits of the people rose immensely. There was a great celebration and gathering of the people around the main street which led from the gate up to the palace. The princes were back. The crowd cheered for their return as the parade of travellers returned to the palace.

The court gathered to near the steps of the palace, for they were glad that their princes were back. In the palace entrance, one man waited: King Priam, their father.

As the elder of the two princes approached his father with open arms, the King walked down the steps to meet him and embrace him warmly, saying, "My son."

Prince Hector returned warmly, "Father."

They broke away soon, and Hector stepped back, allowing his younger brother forward. "Paris," Priam said warmly with a smile, extending his arms out for his son.

Young Prince Paris stepped forward. His father held his head in his hands and kissed his son's temples in greeting. "Father," he said, backing away to the side, "This is Helen." He brought forward a beautiful woman with golden hair. She wore a simply white dress and was bedecked in golden jewellery.

"Helen? Helen of Sparta?" Priam asked, gazing at her carefully.

"Helen of Troy," Paris said.

Slowly, Priam turned his gaze from his son to Helen. Welcomingly, he said, "I've heard rumours of your beauty." He leaned in to kiss her temples as well and said kindly, "For once, gossips were right. Welcome."

Quite suddenly, the aging king turned and led the way into the palace, saying as he did, "Come."

The group walked into the antechamber of the palace only to be greeted by the closer members of court and, more importantly, the rest of the royal family.

Hector quickly spotted his wife Andromache and walked off to the side to embrace her and kiss her. She took their baby from the arms of a maid to show him their son Astyanax.

Hector took his son into his arms and said as he gazed fondly at him, "He's grown."

Almost the second he did, a call came from a different entrance to the room. "Hector!" Said prince looked up at his wife and said jokingly, "She would be the one to arrive right when I'm holding Astyanax."

Andromache took the baby from his arms and said while shaking her head and smiling, "Go to your cousin. She'll come to you if you do not."

"Astra!" he called, striding over to embrace her warmly.

They heard Astra's younger sister call out behind her, "Paris!"

"Briseis!" the younger brother responded warmly, walking over to kiss her temples. "Beloved Cousin, your beauty grows with each new moon."

The two pairs broke and switched, allowing Briseis and Hector to greet each other and Astra and Paris to embrace. Again, the pairs broke away, allowing Priam to join them. As they did, Hector observed, "A servant of Apollo now."

"The young men of Troy were devastated when Briseis chose the virgin robes," Priam said.

"Especially after Astra chose to serve Artemis," Paris added with a smile.

"Yes, well, let's just say I don't particularly like them," Astra responded with a smile.

ooooooooo

Days passed, and Astra noticed the atmosphere of the people change as news spread of her cousin's folly. They knew who and what was coming, and they knew what it meant for them: war. The people were preparing for war.

On one of these days, Andromache hurried to Astra's room, trying to meet her before she made her customary visit to Apollo's temple. She was only just in time. Astra was walking out of her room when Andromache arrived.

"Astra!"

"Andromache? To what do I owe this particularly early visit?" she asked.

"Please don't go to the temple this morning. I have a terrible feeling about you leaving the city today," Andromache pleaded earnestly.

Astra frowned in thought. After a bit, she assured the other woman, "I will be fine. I have done this for years."

"Please, Astra. I don't want to lose you. You've been such a good friend," Andromache pleaded, though even she was unsure why she felt so strongly about her not going.

"I shall be fine. I promise," Astra said with a smile. This reassured the other woman, though only slightly.

Andromache nodded and said, "Please be careful."

"I will. Now back to your husband. You know my cousin will be missing you."

Andromache nodded and began to walk away. However, she paused and turned to say, "Take care, my friend."

"Do not worry yourself," Astra assured her before leaving.

Later that same morning, a great bell was sounded in Troy. Prince Hector walked to the window to gaze in dread at the giant bell's movement on the horizon. They were here.

His wife walked to his side. She said in horror, "Briseis and Astra are at the temple."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Astra's daily prayers were interrupted by the sound of a very large bell being rung. She could recognize the hollow tones of this bell anywhere. It was the warning bell. Quickly, she finished her prayer and stood, looking around the temple. The priests and acolytes were frenzied, trying to find what to do, how to protect their temple, how to stay alive, and how to keep the temple a sanctified place for Apollo.

"Briseis!" she called, looking around her for her sister.

"Astra!" she heard an answering call.

"Come with me, sister!" she called, hurrying over to take Briseis' hand.

As fast as she could, Astra guided her sister into a dark, small nook behind a pillar and far out of sight of an intruder. "Stay as quiet as you can, no matter what happens," she said very seriously, looking her sister in the eyes as they crouched down low to make themselves as small and unnoticeable as possible. Briseis nodded, looking terrified.

Minutes or hours later, neither of them could tell, men in strange armour came into the temple. The second she saw them, Astra clamped a hand over her sister's mouth to assure that she would not make a sound. In a few short minutes, they had butchered the priests. The bodies were strewn about the temple, though thankfully they were mostly hidden from both her and her sister's view. Then, the intruding soldiers plundered the temple, taking anything valuable that could be found.

Through the search, the sisters dreaded and feared being found. They huddled together, hardly daring to breathe and certainly not moving a hair for fear that these murderers would come and kill them as well. To their credit, it was no movement or sound of their own which gave them away. Instead, it was the particularly good eyes of one of the men. He spotted Briseis, who was in front of Astra. He quickly stooped down, grasped her arm firmly, and yanked her out of their hiding place.

Seeing this, Astra took off at a spring before any of the men could catch her, though two of them did follow her as she ran through the corridors of the temple. Just when she ran through the back exit of the temple and thought she had escaped, she ran into something quite hard but warm. It felt rather like a person, except that the material she felt was definitely metal. Whoever it was grabbed her firmly and held her with arms strong enough to make it clear she would not be escaping easily. This, however, did not deter Astra. She fought back, trying desperately to tear herself free from his particularly unbreakable grasp.

As she struggled, she heard a familiar voice demand, "Let her go!" It was Hector! Then who was holding her?

Astra quickly twisted around in the person's arms and caught a glimpse of the person holding her. Shoulder length blonde hair framed a tanned face with piercing blue eyes, the eyes of a killer. Seeing him only made her redouble her efforts, one of her arms blindly shot out toward this person's face. Her fist connected with both speed and strength behind, but she was rewarded with only a grunt of surprise and a slight loosening in the grip on her.

This was all she needed. Astra wrenched herself away from this person's hold, straight into Hector. He steadied her by wrapping an arm firmly around her shoulders. His other held his sword out toward her previous captor.

Only now did she truly look at the man. He was staring back with a mixture of indignation, rage, irritation, and, dare she say it, respect and curiosity. Her thoughts were interrupted when the man turned away and said, "Go home, Prince. Drink some wine. Make love to your wife. Tomorrow, we'll have our war."

At this, Astra felt Hector bristle. He looked at the other man in disgust and said contemptuously, "You speak of war as if it's a game. How many wives wait at Troy's gates for husbands they'll never see again."

"Perhaps your brother can comfort them. I hear he's good at charming other men's wives," he said, looking between him and Astra.

Instantly, Astra looked down, feeling suddenly self-conscious in her one-shoulder, white dress. Meanwhile, Hector and the man stared each other down. As he did, Hector kept a firm, protective hold on Astra. "Leave the girl," he said.

Hector raised his sword again and said, "Never."

"Ah, she's related then. She even wears the blue of royalty," the man said, looking her over. His gaze lingered on her waist, which was accentuated by a strip of blue ribbon tied there. The hem of the dress was also blue, which only redoubled the man's certainty.

"Leave her out of this!" Hector insisted forcefully.

"Leave, Prince. Take your sister with you," the man said. He seemed as though at any second he would roll his eyes.

Hector watched the man closely. He thought that he would get a knife in the back.

The blonde man ended it by tsking with a motion of his head, indicating very rudely that Hector should go.

Astra turned back to glance once more at the man. He was staring after her. She could see the indignation in his eyes as her saviour led her away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Andromache waited at the doors to the palace for news of Briseis, Astra, and Hector. As soon as she caught sight of the gates of the city opening, she ran straight there. She met the returning soldiers a little over half way to the gate. At the lead of them were two figures whom she quickly recognized as Astra and Hector.

"Hector! Astra!" she called instantly, running to them.

Astra smiled as she saw her cousin-in-law. She stepped to the side slightly, allowing Andromache to fling herself into her husband's arms. Only seconds later, Andromache flung herself at Astra. After that, she hugged both together and said, sounding as though she was almost crying, "I was so worried."

"So many campaigns and only now you're worried," Hector commented, attempting lightness.

"None of your campaigns were so close to home," she returned, hooking arms with them both and walking back to the palace with them.

"Well, we're certainly glad to see you," Astra assured her.

"Astra, you know I think of you as a sister, right?" Andromache returned seriously.

Astra truly smiled this time and said honestly, "I am honoured to be held in such high regard."

oooooooooo

"The men found her hiding in the temple. They thought she'd...amuse you," Eudorus said, showing his Lord the girl.

Achilles quickly looked over the young girl in his tent, but could not keep his eyes from her face. It looked just like her, but she had been older and more mature. She was wise and intelligent. This one was innocent and naive. As Achilles was lost in thought, Eudorus slipped out, leaving him to...particular pursuits.

Achilles blinked once, coming back to reality. He quickly stripped off his armour and began to wash the sweat, tears, blood, and grime of the day's battle from his skin.

"What is your name?" he asked as an afterthought. Of course, he did not actually care, other than that she was so similar to that bright-eyed beauty. They looked so similar that they had to be related, probably sisters. But if this one was related to her, then she was royalty, as well.

Only then did Achilles realize that the girl had not spoken despite the multiple seconds that had elapsed. "Did you not hear me?"

"You killed Apollo's priests," she returned. Ah, another self-righteous innocent. Her sister had better not be like this one.

"I have killed men in five countries, never a priests," he returned.

"Then your men did. The Sun God will have his vengeance," the girl insisted, attempting to sound confident. Another religious fanatic.

"What's he waiting for?"

"The right time to strike!" She certainly was argumentative.

"His priests are dead, and his acolyte's a captive. I think your god is afraid of me," Achilles returned, suddenly very annoyed with her.

"Afraid? Apollo is master of the Sun. There is nothing-"

"Where is he?" Achilles demanded.

"And you're nothing but a killer! You wouldn't know anything about the gods!"

Achilles splashed some water at her in annoyance before wrapping a cloth around his waist. "I know more about the gods than your priests. I've seen them."

Time to find out. Maybe I can find out who the other one is. "You're royalty, aren't you? You've spent years talking down to men." He took a strand of her hair and sniffed it. Sure enough, it smelled strongly of perfumes. "You must be royalty. What's your name?"

He squatted down beside her and waited. Sooner or later, she would answer him.

"Briseis."

"Are you afraid, Briseis?"

"Should I be?" she asked pathetically. At least the other one looked like she had some spirit.

"My Lord!" Eudorus called from outside the tent, quickly sticking his head in.

"What is it?" Achilles asked. Finally, a distraction from this _girl_!

"King Agamemnon requests your presence," he said.

"Why would I want to look at him when I can look at her?" he asked. At least, she was prettier than _him_, even if she didn't hold a candle to her either sister or friend.

"All the kings are there, celebrating the victory," Eudorus said.

Achilles stood grudgingly. He turned back to stare at the girl before saying, "You don't need to fear me, girl. You're the only Trojan who can say that." ...Except maybe the other...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"We should see my father," Hector said, pausing as he walked with his wife and cousin.

Andromache nodded and disentangled her arms from the two of them. "I shall see you after," she said, smiling. She knew when the two wished for privacy.

As Astra and Hector walked away from her, Astra linked her arm in his and said bluntly, "The Greeks have Briseis."

Hector nodded sadly, hardly surprised at either her frankness or the news. "I thought so."

"I don't think they will hurt her," Astra admitted.

"What? You know what they do to women they capture!"

"I know, but I have a good feeling about this. Artemis-"

"You can't base your sister's safety on signs," Hector said in exasperation. The Trojan people placed too much faith in the Gods for his liking.

"That is all we have, short of sneaking into the camp and getting her back," Astra said, pausing as she finished.

"Astra, no! You can't do that," Hector said, instantly recognizing the look on her face.

"Why not? I could save her life, Hector!" she insisted.

"I can't lose you, Astra," he said seriously as they stopped in front of the door to Priam's quarters.

"What of Briseis? I can save her, Hector! She's my sister!"

They both suddenly went quiet as the door opened. Priam looked wearily at them and asked, "What is this? My family fighting?"

"The Greeks have Briseis," Hector said.

A sadness came to Priam's eyes. He took a breath before asking, "Then what has caused the quarrel?"

"I can sneak into the Greek camp and save her," Astra said quickly.

"You'll be captured or killed, Astra!"

"You cannot do this, my child!"

"I must do this! She is my sister!"

"Have I not lost enough children, Astra? You are as much my child as Hector and Paris," Priam said, taking her hand in both of his.

"I can save you the grief of losing another," she pleaded.

Priam sighed. "Come inside, my children," he said, turning to lead them inside. He led Astra to a chair before turning and walking back to Hector.

"She will not give up," he said quietly.

Astra snorted and crossed her legs, leaning her arms laxly on the arms of the chair.

"I can't lose her, Father," Hector admitted quietly.

"You won't have to. I can take care of myself," Astra said boldly from her chair.

"You would have to sneak out at night, past the guards and through the gate," Hector said.

"You trained me yourself, Hector. You and I both know I am more than capable of that."

"You know the way to the beach," Hector continued.

"I've had enough clandestine swimming expeditions with you and Andromache for you to be sure of that," Astra commented.

Priam snorted at that. He had seen her less than triumphant return from one of said trips. She had been soaking wet with tangled hair. Only Andromache had returned with dry clothes.

"But what of the Greeks? They will have set sentries around their camps. You may be able to sneak out of the city, but can you evade them?"

"I'll find a way. I know I will," Astra said.

"Listen to yourself, Astra!"

Astra sighed and said, "Will you be happy if I tell you the night I try?"

"No. You shouldn't be going at all," Hector insisted.

"I cannot abandon my sister."

"So you knowingly endanger yourself?" Priam asked.

"For family, yes," she said resolutely.

Hector sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose for a few seconds before saying, "At least get a set of dark clothing. You'll be spotted in an instant in white."

Astra shot up from her seat to embrace Hector. "Thank you," she said warmly before hugging her uncle.

She left.

Hector stared after her and said sadly, "I feel as though I have willingly given her up to the Greeks."

ooooooooooooooooooo

"You seem to be taking it rather well," Odysseus said, looking carefully at his friend.

Achilles merely shrugged. "The girl was a nuisance."

"Yet something is still bothering you," he observed.

Achilles sighed in annoyance and said, "Once again, my friend, your skills of observation have led you to exactly what I don't want to talk about."

"And?" Odysseus prompted.

Reluctantly, Achilles said, "I can't stop thinking about the girl."

"I thought you said you didn't care," Odysseus said.

"No. I saw her at the temple...I think its her sister. She's completely different. I can't keep from wondering what she is like...I feel as though I am acting like a love-sick puppy."

"Curiosity is not love. There is nothing to be ashamed of. And anyway, you may never see her again," Odysseus said, standing and walking away.

"I may never see her again..." Achilles said quietly. It wouldn't take long for depression to set in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Achilles lay on his back. The young priestess was asleep curled into his side. Why he had even bothered to save her from those soldiers was beyond him. He didn't care about her. Quite the opposite, he wished she would leave so he would not have to deal with her anymore. So, why did he bother?

He already knew the answer. It was her, the girl from the temple. But this girl was not her, so why had he saved her?

Something in the back of his mind nagged that if she was related to this Briseis perhaps she would not hate him so much as a Greek because he had saved this one. It could hardly be called a good reason, but it explained his actions for the time being.

Why must he still think of her? Like Odysseus had said, he would most likely never see her again. Why did his mind keep telling him that he would?

In the midst of this internal monologue, Achilles felt something cold, hard, and sharp press against his throat.

"You're not going to kill me," Achilles said quietly, looking at the woman hovering over him.

"Why not?" she asked. Her eyes were hard. _It's her!_

"You're a servant of Apollo. You can't kill," he said, internally celebrating that he got to see her again. She may not be beautiful, but oh! She was fierce and bold!

"I am no servant of Apollo. I serve Artemis," she said. The second she said that, he knew she would kill him if he gave her a reason.

"Will you kill me? If so, do it. End me."

"I have no reason to..."

Without another word, Achilles grabbed the hand holding the dagger and pulled the dagger away from her. She hardly moved. She merely continued to stare at him, into his eyes.

"You seek glory. I can see it in your eyes. You want to be remembered. Remember this, Greek: glory is fleeting. It comes and goes as the wind, blowing from one to another. Or, it disappears, as the wind on a calm day, a day without a battle to be fought," she said.

"I do not seek glory. I-"

"Want to be remembered? You want people thousands of years from now to know of the great Achilles slayer of soldiers," she interrupted.

"How-"

"All men want this, but you, you are different. You are one of very few who can make this happen, who can be remembered for all time if they but try."

"How?" he asked eagerly.

"Simple: die," she said seriously.

"Kill me, then."

"...No." She took her knife from his throat and stood in one graceful move.

Achilles merely stared up at her, not mortified at all by his nakedness. Quite the opposite, he seemed relaxed as he unashamedly raked his eyes over her slender, muscular figure which he could see so easily despite her dress.

"What happens now?" Astra asked, calling his attention to her face.

He stood as quickly as she, grabbing her wrist in an unyielding hold. "I thought as much," she said, detached as she seemed from the situation.

Achilles frowned and asked, "You knowingly traded yourself for your...friend?"

"Sister, actually," she corrected.

"Sister? You two certainly are different," Achilles said thoughtfully, chuckling.

"So I've heard," Astra said with a laugh.

"Really?" he asked.

Astra nodded and said whilst smiling, "My cousins and uncle always said I was the independent one. Briseis was never similar to me."

"And what is your name?" he asked, sitting back down on his furs.

"A..." she began. However, an idea occurred to her. "Will you let me go if I tell you?"

Achilles said in all seriousness, "No. You're too interesting, and I must keep at least one hostage, now mustn't I?"

"I suppose I haven't any choice in the matter, have I?" she said, looking at him inquisitively.

"Right."

"Very well," she said as she sat down beside him. "My name is Astra."

"Astra, it suits you," he said, laying back to get more comfortable. She glanced back at him, but he only gestured beside himself. She laid back but not before warning him, "I will not sleep with you." He only smiled at her, eager to wrap his arms around her the second she was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The following morning, Achilles woke with the distinct feeling of completion he normally felt only after making love. He sat up to lean on his elbows and studied the young woman lying beside him. Her short, small body was nearly engulfed in his much larger form. This wasn't to say she was overly small. Quite the contrary, he could see the distinct outline of muscles along her back, which faced up due to her sleeping on her stomach.

Looking closer, he could see the faint outlines of scars tracing her back. They were scattered every which way with no pattern. What had happened to her?

Her skin was an olive tone similar to most people of this region, though he had to admit she was also much fairer than was common here. She must have spent a lot of time inside. Her hair was brown, though it, too, was lighter than normal. Her hair was also wavy rather than the curls of her people. Quite the oddity, indeed. Though he had barely seen her for a total of a minute before last night, he could remember very well the precise shade of her eyes. It was ordinary, unlike everything else about her which was so extraordinary, though he supposed others would not find it so. Her eyes had been the same brown colour as most of her lineage, but they held the spark of intelligence, wit, and cleverness. That was what had struck him the most about her physically.

Physically speaking, Achilles could feel his body's longing for her. It had happened many times before. He was a man, after all. It was different with her, though. He did not just feel the need to spend a night with her to alleviate his own desires. He wanted to trace his hands over her, over all of her. If she was like any of his previous lovers, he would have been fine had they run off to another man, and most of them did. But he could tell already, even just the thought of her with anyone else made him feel as though he was going into battle. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. His muscles tightened in anticipation, though of what he could only guess.

This woman, Astra, was so different from any woman- no, any person- he had met before. She was so confident and sure, though it only suggested that she knew precisely of what she was capable. He could also tell, even through their diminutive discourse, that she was intelligent. She seemed to have such strong values, as though the first time in a long time she had had a true moral dilemma had been last night. Obviously, she knew exactly who he was and his reputation, but she chose not to kill him. She chose not to save most likely hundreds of lives he would still be taking only because he was alive to do so.

What a woman.

She was so utterly different from her sister. The two were as night and day. Whilst her sister lived in an idealistic world of her own making, she herself lived in a world of realism and fact. Her sister seemed utterly clueless when it came to weapons, yet she held that dagger with such expert grace.

She had to have faults. She was human, of course. However, he could not for the life of him remember what they were. She was so natural, and she obviously knew the ways of the world as opposed to her naive sister. How could the two be blood relations and so different?

On one hand, there was the sister that bothered him to no end with her innocence and idealism. This woman, though, was different. She knew of the follies and vices of the world, as well as its tendencies to ruin anything pure and innocent (like her sister). With all of these qualities, combined with an ease and calm, (which surprised even him) made her seem as though she belonged with him. They were so natural together. That in itself was disturbing.


	7. Chapter 7

Astra woke from pleasant dreams of a lion curled up by the seaside. In her dream, a deer had been sitting near the lion; the lion had approached the deer and curled up beside it, seemingly as docile as a housecat.

The first thought on her mind was that her bed seemed particularly soft this morning. A second later, her eyes snapped out She remembered now.

Astra attempted to roll over to her other side only to run into something quite solid. She looked up, meeting the speculative blue eyes of Achilles himself.

For a moment, she was speechless at the sight of this very muscular and fit man apparently noted beside her in a bed not her own. She blinked twice to banish any inappropriate thoughts from her mind before she moistened her lips and asked, "Am I a captive?"

The Lord of the Myrmidon looked down at Astra, unsure of how he should answer her, or even if he should considering that he himself did not truly know the answer. His gaze fell to her exposed collarbone as he thought, which far from aiding his decision hindered it considerably.

"You are..." he began, sounding very much as though he was still pondering his answer.

Before he could attempt to answer again, Astra placed her hand over his mouth and said simply, "Think on it before you respond. I do not appreciate false pretences."

. Achilles took her wrist in his hand and removed her hand from his mouth. Before he could answer, a man stepped into the tent, allowing light to shine through the entrance. "My Lo-"

Achilles turned to look at the brown haired man. His indignation was clear as he met the eyes of the newcomer, who in turn was watching Astra warily. "What is it, Eudorus?"

"That woman snuck into our camp last night and knocked me out."

Achilles chuckled before nodding. "And?"

"The men want to know if we fight or sail," he said hesitantly, eyeing Astra with confusion.

"We stay. We sail tomorrow. Keep an eye on Patroclus."

"Yes, my Lord," the man asked. However, he paused before exiting the tent. The reason was rather obvious. He wanted to ask where the other girl was, and who this one was, and where she had come from. It was clear in his Lord's eyes that he would not find out right now.

Achilles lay back down beside Astra, sighing as he did. The two laid in silence together for some time, though for some reason neither of them could comprehend it was not awkward in the slightest.

After awhile, Astra turned to look at Achilles and said, "Give me your hands."

He turned to look at her with confusion written plainly on his face. "Why?" he asked simply.

Astra smiled a small smile and said, "Hands can tell much about a person."

Achilles offered one of his hands whilst saying, "You may not like what you find."

"I am sure I can decide that for myself," she responded, taking his hand in both of hers and bringing it closer to her face.

Astra proceeded to study his hand for several minutes. During that time, Achilles more than once attempted to ask her what could possibly be so interesting about hands, and what she was finding for he was acutely curious.

Finally, she graced him with an answer. "Your skin is rough and tanned from working outside. Your hands are strong, presumably from wielding a sword and various other implements," she began, curling his fingers into a fist and watching his muscles flex in response.

"These calluses on your fingers are from a sword. Due to your reputation, I would assume that you practice quite often." She ran her fingers gently over the calluses softly. Had she looked at his face, she would have seen his eyes close in contentment as she stroked his hand.

"Your nails are short and clean. You care about your hygiene." She tapped each of his nails once.

"There is no callus here- ." She pointed to the back of the third joint of his middle finger. "So you do not often write, though one would hope you knew how." He chuckled but did not answer.

"There are few calluses on your palm, and the ones I do see are most certainly not the result of housework. I would assume you have someone else, perhaps a maid, to do such menial tasks." Her fingers stroked across his palm this time.

"There is a callus on the outside of your pinkie from lacing up your shin guards. Perhaps you wear armour often." Now, she tapped the callus rather than stroking it.

"This scar on your palm is either from a blood oath or a careless hand whilst sharpening your sword." She stroked the length of the scar and did not continue.

After a few seconds, Achilles said quietly, contentment showing in his voice, "It was an oath."

Astra watched his face for a second whilst her fingers continued their path on his hand. Then, she withdrew both hands and said, "Why don't you try."

Achilles' eyes snapped open. "Try what?" he asked, watching her closely.

Astra held up her hand and said, "If you have allowed me to learn so much of yourself, you, if just for fairness, should have an opportunity at the same."

He watched her for a few more seconds before taking her hand and placing it in his lap. He inspected it for awhile, certainly longer than she had, before saying, "Your skin is soft and pale, but rougher than I expected. You are kept inside, but you do not sit around as most women."

"You have calluses here and here from wielding a bow. You have practiced much with it," he said, stroking her palm.

"There are calluses on your finger tips. I would say they were from a pipe or harp of some type, but I do not think you would be allowed such a thing in the palace." He was smoothing his fingertips over her own.

"There is a callus where you pointed out, so you write often."

"Your hand is strong, most likely from practicing archery," he observed, purposely skimming along her palm to her wrist.

_Perhaps it was worth it to endure the other one's company if this is my reward..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Later that morning, a breeze finally began to blow some of the heat away, allowing Astra to go out for some much needed fresh air. She walked on the beach as the waves gently swayed around her feet for nearly an hour before seeing someone carrying what looked to be a breastplate out of Achilles' tent. Astra crouched low at the edge of the water and waited for the person to turn their back before silently creeping up on them and tackling them.

"Let go of me!" the boy protested.

"Quiet! You are planning something, Boy. Do you want to fight? Do you seek the glory of battle?" Astra demanded.

"Yes," he responded.

She stood and said as he picked himself up, "Go put that armour back, Boy. War is not a game. Think of what Achilles would do to you when you returned."

"I don't care what he says!"

"You do, or you would not have obeyed him for so long."

"But the other camps were attacked!"

"You may all be Greeks, but we are all human. Would you murder your own kind when they do not attack you?"

The boy was silent, looking at the ground, for a few seconds. He then sighed and started to take the armour off. As he did, he asked her timidly, "Will you...help me bring it back?"

"Certainly. What is your name, by the way?"

"Patroclus."

Together, they silently returned the armour to its stand inside the tent. Just after she returned the final piece, she heard Achilles say quietly, "You may have just saved his life."

"He doesn't see that risk. He sees only glory and renown," she responded, hardly surprised that he was awake.

"And what do I see?"

"Death and immortality."

"Were the men ready to follow him?"

"Not yet, but they certainly would have. The other Greek camps were attacked," Astra explained.

"What concern of his is that?"

"Exactly what I told him."

"Doubtless more eloquently than any but Odysseus."

"Is he really as clever as they say?"

"More." The amusement in his tone was expected, but why was there bitterness and resentment? They were minimal, but such was not normally heard when speaking of a friend.

"Did he convince you to come here?" Astra asked, sliding over and laying her head on his chest.

"Yes and no. My mother told me of the glory I could achieve here."

"And that convinced you," Astra finished, rolling over to look at him.

"Well, what convinced you to come after your sister?"

"She is family. I could not just leave her in the midst of the camp of my people's enemies."

"Not your enemies?"

"Only Agamemnon is my enemy out of you all."

"Why?"

"Without him you would not have come."

"And I would not have met you," Achilles said, wrapping an arm around her.

"You would have remained in Phthia, longing for your next path to glory," she said with a cheeky smile.

"And you would have remained safe in your palace walls, waiting to be married off to some prince."

"Dreadfully boring, isn't it?" she said with a smile.

At this, Achilles had to laugh. "Most women would not think so."

"But I am not most women, now am I?"

"You wouldn't be here if you were most women," he said seriously.

"But is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I will leave you to decide that, my little Astra," he said, tucking some hair behind her ear with his free hand.

Astra smiled fondly at him before sitting up and looking around. She soon spied her cloak and draped it about her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, propping himself up on his hands.

"For a walk. Care to come with?" she asked, placing her hand on the flap of the tent.

Achilles sighed but stood, grabbing for a robe in his trunk as he did. Once he was clothed, he followed Astra out and matched strides with her as she walked back toward the water.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A couple walked a few feet apart on the shoreline. The Myrmidon had been shooed off some time ago by their lieutenant, who then proceeded to watch them from a distance. He was already quite sure she was the reason they were leaving, but he did not know what about her was so remarkable that the replacement of her over the other girl was so important to Achilles.

After watching her swaying hips and rippling hair for some time, Achilles asked, "What is your family like?"

"I never knew my parents. My mother died giving birth to my sister when I was two years old. My father died in battle a year later. My sister and I grew up like twins-"

"You two are nothing alike," he commented.

"I am well aware. You see, my sister never truly finished growing up. She is still naive and knows very little of the world," Astra explained, watching the waves go in and out. "I suppose that is why Paris liked her more, but I was Hector's favourite. He said I have a level head on my shoulders."

"So you are royalty," Achilles commented.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Why?"

"The way you act seems different from any woman I've ever seen."

"Because I'm a priestess?" she asked, turning sharply to look at him.

"No. You are exquisite and far more intelligent than I thought a woman could be," Achilles complimented, placing a gentle hand on her cheek.

"That's why I became priestess. What man would want a woman smarter than he?" she commented with a cant of her head before turning and walking a few paces from him.

"What man wouldn't want you?" Achilles asked, following her closely.

"After having three suitors scared off in two years by either Hector or Priam before they even meet me?"

"It was them that drove the suitors away, not you," Achilles pointed out.

"Yes, well, I suppose Paris teaching me archery didn't help matters."

"Is that why you chose Artemis?"

"She chose me, actually. As soon as I stepped into her temple, the priestesses seemed to know I would be one of them."

"Have you ever met her?"

"Who?"

"Artemis."

"Once, actually. She appeared to me while I was out hunting and told me that my destiny was to be with her, not her brother, but that was not my fate."

"Well, the gods do like to be rather vague."

"Very much so," Astra conceded.

They lapsed into silence for some time before settling down together on the beach. As the sun rose overhead and baked the Mediterannean coastline and the couple laying side by side, Astra asked, "Do you know your fate?"

"My mother said my fate was to die here during this war, but that my name would be remembered forever."

They sat as both of them considered what would become of them. Astra hardly knew anymore what would happen to her, and Achilles only foresaw two options: life in Pthia with her or death on a Trojan blade. Eventually, Achilles asked, "Do you think I can change my fate?"

"...only if the gods will it," Astra asked, staring out at the deep blue waters.


End file.
